These Years Gone By
by morbid bookworm
Summary: Snowbaz throughout the years at Watford. F for fluffiness to the extreme, T for swearing. Co-written with AbbieDabbie.
1. Year One

**Hi. **

* * *

Simon Snow decided very early on in his first year at Watford that he would always need to sleep with one eye open. His new friends, Penelope and Agatha had assured him Tyrannus Basilton Pitch wouldn't break the Roommate's Anathema, but after that incident with the cat and the look he had given him… Simon wasn't so sure. Everthing about Baz was suspicious, Simon was airly certain he would kill him if given the chance. No, Simon was sure he could never EVER trust someone like that, let alone consider him a friend.

* * *

"Simon Snow? Che. What a laugh. If it wasn't for the Roommate's Anathema, I'd have him dangling from his toenails over a pool of flesh-eating rainbow piranhas. It's a pity Mr. Poor-Orphaned-Apple Cheeked- Genius-Mage's Heir won't live much longer. If he wasn't such a prissy goody two shoes with a Barbie girl complex, this might actually be fun."

* * *

**Bye.**


	2. Year Two

**Hey, morbidbookworm and AbbieDabbue here! We absolutely adore this ship and really wanted to write about it, and this fic is the result! Hope you enjoy it:)**

**Oh, and we don't own Fangirl. :(  
**

* * *

It was almost the end of his second year, and Simon was beginning to get that horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that meant he would be leaving Watford soon. As he walked to his room to get packed, he suddenly realized that there was one good thing that would come out of this; he wouldn't have to see Baz for three glorious months! His horrible roommate tormented him everyday ( "If it wasn't for the Anathema," he told Penelope, "I-I… well I don't know what I'd do, but it would be bad!"), and Simon couldn't wait to be rid of him! He entered their room with a wide grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Baz asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, nothing," said Simon.

"Well cut it out. You look like and idiot."

The smile slid off of his face. Only a few more days.

* * *

"Remember when I said this might be fun? Yeah, NO. May I be sent to the Coven and burned if I ever make such a mistake again. This guy is the most nosy, preachy, ridiculously good smelling busy body in the world. Seriously, he smells to me like Christmas Dinner smells to a human. And IT NEVER GOES AWAY! Every time he comes near something it starts to smell like pine and green apples and if he touches it, there is no amount of washing will get rid of the smell. Being in our room is like being in a gingerbread house. Morgan and Crowley, I cannot wait to get rid of him. I keep telling myself that as I climb the stairs to my father's cold and musty mansion, empty of everyone but the servants and my siblings and stepmother who I won't even be allowed to eat with. Oh well. At least I won't have anymore nightmares about dancing pine trees, green apples that laugh just beyond my reach and bloody hands."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Year Three

**We don't own Fangirl! Or Simon Snow. **

**Or do we? ;)**

***smash***

***crash***

***yelling***

***screams***

***silence***

**Okay, maybe not.**

* * *

Simon didn't like to swear, but he would make an exception for his absolutely HORRIBLE roommate.

"I mean, sweet CROWLEY, Penelope!" He flung up his hands dramatically as he paced in front of his friend – who was ignoring him and working on her homework.

"He is just – just CROWLEY!"

"Mmm," Penelope said. She had memorized his Baz rant almost a year ago, and never really bothered to listen anymore.

"I'm going to do it!" Simon yelled. "I'm going to request a transfer!"

"Sure you are, Simon."

"I really am!"

"So you have said," Penelope said as she calmly turned a page in her textbook.

"You don't understand, Penelope! He's awful! I can't stand him anymore. He's always teasing me, taunting me! And he steals my Aero bars, and is always insulting the mage and – "

"Look, Simon," Penelope said as she snapped her book shut. "You've been complaining about Baz for three years! Either do something about it, or SHUT UP!"

She stormed out of the library in the general direction of her room, leaving Simon with a look like a wounded puppy on his face. Penelope rolled her eyes. He would be better and complaining again by tomorrow.

* * *

"Unwrap.

Bite.

Chew.

TASTE.

Explosion of mint chocolate.

I couldn't stop.

Why couldn't I stop?

I had already reached my necessary quota of 'things I had to do to bring Snow to _peak_ levels of annoyance,' and yet . . . I was still stealing his damn Aero bars!

But they were so good . . .

NO! Stop it! You're better than this!

Tyrannus Basilton Pitch, get it together.

Snow will be back any minute now, and if he catches you he'll look at you with those big blue eyes and that ridiculously hurt expression, as if he actually expected more from you and then you'll feel bad, which is ridiculous because you hate the idiotic, self-righteous, egg-headed twat with all your minty chocolate heart.

And really, one can only take so much "good intention" without wanting to rip one's roommate limb from delicious limb.

You don't need a lecture every time you want a snack. It would be much more satisfying to have Simon's reaction play out while you are safely out of the line of fire. I mean, it's not like you want all his overbearingly heroic attention on you, mucking up your cape, negative or not.

Right?

Well . . . Just one more bite.

* * *

**Just click that little review button and everyone's happy.**


	4. Year Four

**Hello! ****Sorry about the short chapters and the long waits! It's all AbbieDabbie's fault that I never write my parts. Really.**

* * *

Simon Snow watched Baz warily from his chair in the library. He had been working on the task the Mage had given him all year- and all year long Baz had followed him, undoing his work. Now, as he waited for Agatha and Penelope, he couldn't help but wonder at what mischief his roommate could be getting into. Sure, it _looked _like he was studying for the test that Miss Possibelf had promised would be the most difficult one they had ever had in their lives, but looks could be deceiving. Simon was just trying to decide what the right spell for spying on Baz would be when the girls arrived.

"Hello, Simon." Agatha said with a sweet smile. Simon smiled back and the three friends began to chat, but his mind stayed across the room, still trying to figure out what the boy was doing.

* * *

"I was trying not to fall asleep. Seriously, between studying for the ridiculously timed test Miss Possibelf had set for Friday and trying to spy on Snow – who wasn't doing _anything_ but sitting in the library and talking with his friends, (Seriously, he had to be the most uninteresting hero known to Wizard kind,) – I was bored out of my mind. To _death_. I'd been up all last night hunting, and even then I barely had anything to show for it. I hadn't had a proper drink in months.

It didn't look like Snow would be doing anything for awhile. Maybe I could sneak a nap behind my giant Magical Words and Incantations textbook. If I go back to my room, _with Snow_, in my current condition . . . well, passing the test would be the least of my worries. I'll just close my eyes for a second. Just ten minutes. Just . . .

Zzzzzzzz . . .

"Mr. Pitch!"

"Wha . .!?" I shot up from my desk, a page of my notes stuck to my cheek and looked around in confusion. Snow, his friends and everyone else were gone. The librarian Mrs. Dodds, a wrinkly, shriveled old hag who stalked the dusty rows of books like the library was her own personal underworld, loomed over me disapprovingly.

"What time do you call this, Mr. Pitch?" she shrieked. "The library closed half an hour ago! Out with you! Out!"

God damn it, Snow!

* * *

** Reviews help with updates. Just so you know.**


End file.
